


black lipstick and rosy cheeks

by kacchansug0i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Wears Makeup, M/M, Roommates, Secret Crush, Slight Crossdress, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacchansug0i/pseuds/kacchansug0i
Summary: Nothing changed in his life but he felt he needed something more in it, something new and exciting. He never said anything to anyone, not even to Hinata, his best friend, roommate and long time crush. But he always felt Hinata knew that Kageyama was feeling... Lost. Searching for something.





	black lipstick and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who liked my small kagehina thread that brought this to life!

Tobio Kageyama is in his twenties, he graduated from Karasuno and kept on playing volleyball. Nothing changed in his life but he felt he needed something more in it, something new and exciting. He never said anything to anyone, not even to Hinata, his best friend, roommate and long time crush. But he always felt Hinata knew that Kageyama was feeling... Lost. Searching for something. And it takes so much time for him to find it until one day when he's walking past a dance studio in the busy center of Tokyo. The first thing that catches his attention is the music, it seems like night club music, spectral, seductive, it seduces his ears and attention, bring his eyes towards the big windows that allow him to see the group of ten people rehearsing. Men and women around his age, wearing heels and moving around in perfect synchrony that looks almost impossible, even more difficult than playing volleyball but... That's what makes him start to feel interested. So everytime he walks out of classes at that time, he approaches the studio, stays there to watch a little and then goes back home. Sometimes he even watches videos on YouTube about choreography. 

However, things change the next day, when he's standing watching the rehearsal with immense interested. He feels someone stand by his side but it's too difficult to care about it when he has a magnificent presentation in front of his eyes. 

"You like it?" He hears the voice of a girl ask and he turns to look at the smaller girl with blue eyes with the corner of his eye. 

"A lot." He answers with pure honesty. 

"Then why don't you try it?" 

Kageyama stops for a long minute to think about it and then chuckled. "No, that's impossible... I can't dance." 

"But I bet you can learn. I can teach you." 

That turns on a light inside Kageyama, interest, excitement, happiness, he really wants a taste of what's unknown. So he turns around to face her, eager serious with enthusiasm. 

"Really?! Would you?!"

The girl nods, laughing "Yeah! I'm actually their choreographer, I can explain to you more about it inside." And Kageyama follows her, wanting to know more. 

The Mystics, how they call themselves, are a group of dancers that performs for a big night club in Tokyo. Their signature are high heel boots in which they move around while dancing, elegantly and seductively. He likes it and he says yes. It takes a lot of time for Kageyama to finally be able to take part in one choreography, because learning how to walk in those high heels is the biggest challenge, but he was more than determinated to win. He even practiced when Hinata wasn't home, and, Kageyama had to admit, he felt... Powerful and sexy. For the time he finally is able to do a catwalk without trembling, the choreographer gives him a spot in the back and it's okay for him. He can see those who know and learn. Watch and learn, watch and learn. No more needing to surpass someone superior, this is a place where he can relax, let go, move, stop... Being Kageyama. He's someone else. 

Someone free and complete. 

The day of his debut and first presentation comes faster than he wanted to admit, but he feels ready. '_You worked for this_.' he says to himself while walking to the backstage and making his way to the dancer's dressing room. '_You worked hard_.' and he really did. So he breathes deeply and pushes the door open to his new world, the new version of himself, one that just him knew about. He lets himself be prepared by the enthusiastic girls, they put on make up and he is unable to say anything when he sees himself in the mirror. Black lipstick, a black eyeshadow with white glitter on his eyes and a white short wig. When Kageyama says he is unable to say something, he's being honest, because he looks pretty, he likes it, loves it. He smiles (in his unique and weird way) and tells the girls to teach him someday. Then it comes the costume, something that makes Kageyama feel almost naked but hot, which is an adjustable leather chest harness and leather shorts, too tight and too shorts but with the final touch, the boots, he's feeling so good he can't even complain. He blushes when the group praise him and wink an eye towards him. He feels wild and free when he goes outside to dance, he feels on fire when he knows there are unknown eyes on him. Is that same emotions and feeling of freedom while he dances that overwhelm him in the days that come, he walks to stage feeling powerful and walks out feeling crazy and maybe with some alcohol burning on the tip of his tongue. He feels bold and everything goes so fast sometimes, the world just continues spinning around for him.

Until his world stops for a moment the exact night, when he recognizes bright brown eyes and messy orange hair. Kageyama stumbled with his own shoe, loosing balance for just a second before going back to dance, pretending nothing happened, no one saw, he's okay. And he tells himself he didn't see anything. Hinata is not there. 

His choreographer and team leader is with him the instant he steps out of the place where they were dancing, with a look of concern that makes Kageyama purse his lips into a thin line. Guilty. Maybe he messed up more than he thought. 

"Kageyama-kun, are you okay"?

"I'm sorry if I messed up..."

"Oh, no! That's fine, no one notice except me, believe me. So shake it off, okay? C'mon." blue eyes smiled at him and he laughed before starting to shake his shoulders and hands, the wig getting in his face. "Shake it! Shake it!" The girl laughed and Kageyama too, and, to be honest, he felt better.

"What is on the menu tonight?" He asked, started to walk to the bar by his choreographer's side, the girl intertwining their arms while their bodies moved around sweaty people.

"Rum with Coke, or maybe a glass of pure vodka?" The girl asks over the music and Kageyama smiles to that. "But you're a lightweight, so I recommend rum with Coke for the sake of someone else's boots."

Kageyama rolls his eyes in that moment and let's go of his choreographer when she starts walking faster to the bar full of people, and he just closes his eyes and breathes deeply before doing the same. He let's himself rest over one of his partners broad back, immediately joining the conversation and waiting for his drink. His mind is now in that safe and light place he found that first day he danced for the first time. But everything breaks just like that. He's walking to where Kageyama is, looking at the group of people with him, maybe guys from one of his classes. His hair is just as messy as always but longer, and his eyes shine more than usual, he can see the sweat in his neck and chest, five buttons open, shirt tucked into his ripped jeans. Hinata looks handsome, just like always, ever since they were third years Hinata changed in many ways that made Kageyama look away and close his eyes, to then regret it when his mind started to play games he was not ready for. Living together wasn't in any way easier, but having him close was enough for Kageyama to feel okay, at the end of the day it was Hinata who came with the idea, they both built a friendship stronger than anyone would have expect. He doesn't want to lose it, he doesn't want to lose _him_. 

And he's not lucky, because Hinata's group of friends approach Kageyama's group casually, turns out one of them is his choreographer's boyfriend. Kageyama never felt such an intense need to disappear from a place, everyone seemed to know each other and he was the newbie there, hiding himself behind a glass of rum and Coke and looking at the DJ in top of the stage. 

"Hey, is he new?"

Kageyama knew right away they were asking about him and he turned around to face the group, drink in hand. Suddenly he was too aware of the costume he was wearing and felt naked for a moment.

"Yeah!" one of the girls said "He's K-"

"Kanno!" He said before she could answer, trying to look casual with a small smile on his face "Kanno Tokuma..." He finally says, and sends his partner a look that she understands and he might have to explain later.

"Oh, great! Well, welcome to this new world, I hope my girlfriend didn't threatened you to join." The guy jokes and his leader gasps. After that, Kageyama is away from the spotlight and he sits in one of the chairs of the bar to keep drinking and eat from the chips his group ordered. Being away from the others doesn't make him feel bad, it means not having to look at Hinata and his handsome face. It means pretending he can't feel the eyes on him.

It's when both groups decide to go and dance that Kageyama wishes he stayed close to the others, because Hinata is the only one who sits a chair away from him and says "I'm okay! I'm still tired from before."

So now they're both sitting under dim lights, with the music beating inside his bodies and shaking his senses more than Kageyama's body is already shaking. Nervous, with a drop of sweat already going down his temple and the wet edge of the glass against his lips. His eyes move around the back of the bar, sending a small smile to the man behind it and stopping when he lands on the guy he wants to hide from. 

"So... Kanno?" His voice drums against his ears and his instantly with his complete attention in Hinata, the guy is now looking at him with eyes filled with something Kageyama can't decipher but makes him feel some type of way he has a hard time naming. But at the end it's easier. Kageyama feels head over heels (not literally) for Hinata, and just one look makes him feel so warm it tends to burn.

Kageyama swallows another sip of his drink and leaves it on the bar, to then finally face Hinata. "Yeah." He does his best to smile. 

"Funny... You reminded me of someone..." Hinata says, his voice going a little low and his eyes moving to the chips that were left behind. He grabs one and takes a bite.

"Really, who?" Kageyama asks, trying to act as if he's not anticipating his answer, index finger sliding around the wet edge of the empty glass while he rests his chin over the palm of his free hand. Just having Hinata sitting close to him makes wonders under his skin.

"His name is Tobio Kageyama. I don't wanna sound pathetic but i miss him a lot, he has been a little distant or busy lately and we don't play volleyball in our free time anymore." His tone of voice is what makes Kageyama feel his chest tight, besides the fact that he was right, Hinata sounds lonely. "I wish he was here." Hinata says in a lower tone of voice and Kageyama barely hears him under the loud music.

"Oh..." Kageyama starts and slowly extends his long arms sparkling with glitter to the front, glass now forgotten, and leans a little to the front, the edge of the bar touching his naked skin under his ribs. "And what reminded you of him?"

Kageyama feels stupid for a moment. He's not exactly curious, he just wants to know what was going through Hinata's mind when he looked at ''Kanno'', the fake persona Kageyama was trying to become in that heated night to hide the new part of his lie he holds dearly to his heart, his own little secret. And it wasn't that he couldn't trust anyone, he just wanted to keep something for him and maybe he felt insecure once or twice while thinking his friends were going to see him wearing makeup and boots.How will they react? How will _Hinata_ react? 

"Your eyes." Is what Hinata answers and Kageyama has to blink twice when he notices, what he would call, one of Hinata's dumb smiles. Those he only makes when he talks about volleyball likes it's... the only thing... in his world.

Hinata instantly clears his throat and moves on his chair to face Kageyama, now smiling brightly. 

"Wanna dance?" He asks, extending a hand towards Kageyama and the guy plays a little with a strand of his wig.

"No, i'm okay here but thank you." He finally answers and is about to order another drink when he hears Hinata scoff. That's Hinata.

"You dance on stage but not when you're off stage? Really?" 

It doesn't surprise Kageyama, Hinata is like that, always pushing in the slightest way until you give in. And it doesn't matter how used to it Kageyama is, he always gives in. Kageyama raises an eyebrow with a playful smile on his face and gets up from his chair, looking at Hinata mimic his actions. 

"Of course i do." He says playfully, extending his hand for Hinata to take it and start making their way to the dance floor.

The touch is electric, their hands holding tight to stay close to the other is taking all the air from Kageyama's lungs, and when Hinata turns around to look at Kageyama while his body starts to move to the rhythm of the music, Kageyama is already lost in his mind and the feeling of their bodies getting closer and closer.

The following days, Kageyama made sure to compensate the time he didn't spend with Hinata, make time for him and the dance group. It was easy, easier than he thought, and he was surprised one day when Hinata mentioned his facade Kanno Tokuma. That day they were having dinner together at a small place close to the building in which they live, it was a cold night of October and they had finished some projects for their classes when Kageyama decided to invite his roommate out and eat something as a reward for their hard work. 

"I met someone." Hinata said, taking a bite from his fried rice and Kageyama felt his whole body freeze in the spot. It sounded as if Hinata had met someone he liked and it absolutely hurt with no reason.

"Oh, yeah?" He finally said after intentionally prolonging the silence between them with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, he dances in the club I've been going to with my friends and he's really friendly." Kageyama looked at his best friend for a brief moment and, then his food "He reminds me of you, you know, you both could be good friends! Wanna come with me next time?"

And Kageyama simply answered the same thing like all the previous times Hinata tried to invite him out "No, thank you, I'm fine."

Hinata didn't insist and Kageyama felt it was better like that. It was better for him to keep his secret and continue being Kageyama and hide himself from Hinata with Kanno, that's how things have been going ever since Hinata started to go more and more to the club. Kageyama would find him on the crowd with his big brown eyes looking up at him, even when he was all alone, to then invite him to dance in the dance floor. 

Until one night Hinata stayed at home. Kageyama is getting ready to go out when the screen of his phone shows a message from his friend: 

'cancelled plans with my friends, on my way to the apartment, r u there?'

Kageyama takes his phone and answers 'no, went out to work on a project, might have to stay till late'

'kay, take care'

Kageyama breaths deeply and, for the first time, he feels sad because Hinata is not there to see him dance. However, everything goes great and the alcohol helps him feel a little better that he even says yes when his group tells him to go dance with them. It's nice, he's having fun but there's always an empty spot by his side where Hinata should be.

His friends drop him in front of the building at 4 AM and he makes his way up with tired eyes and slow steps, his entire body begging him to lay on a soft bed and fall asleep. He is about to go straight to his bedroom when he, successfully, walks inside the apartment without making much noise and takes off his shoes without losing balance, but the low sound of the TV takes all his attention and he decides to walk to the living room, finding Hinata laying on the couch and sleeping.

His face is relaxed and his long lashes cover rosy cheeks with shadows, dancing over a round blank canvas that are his cheeks. He leans forward on the back of the sofa while he extends a hand and slowly moves a strand of orange hair from his forehead. His skin is warm and soft, just like he remembers every single day they slightly touch. His fingers go down to his cheeks and then he pulls his hand away, but just when he's about to leave to bring a blanket for his friend, another hand is stopping him, holding him by the wrist. 

"Kageyama?" His voice is raspy and soft like every morning.

"Hey." he turns around to look at his friend and he hates how beautiful he looks with his tired eyes and messy hair. "I'm back." He says in a low tone of voice and walks around the sofa while Hinata sits on it, taking place by his side.

"How did the project go?"

_Project?_

_Oh._

"It went great, we finished everything on time for tomorrow."

"But... there's no classes tomorrow."

Kageyama freezes right there and looks at how Hinata leans forward, resting his elbow over his knees and placing his chin over his hands. He sighs and, suddenly, Kageyama can't breathe. 

"You know... sometimes I wish you could be better at lying."

"Hinata, I'm not..." but he's interrupted. 

"Next time make sure to look two times in the mirror before you leave the club." Kageyama doesn't get it and is surprised when Hinata softly grabs him by his chin and presses his thumb against his lips. When he moves his hand away, Kageyama can see the stain of black lipstick on his finger and he gasps.

He was in such a hurry before he left, he didn't even take time to take off all the makeup.

His chest hurts and his eyes itch with tears. 

"Hinata, I swear i can explain, please..." 

Hinata opened his eyes, nos alarmed, and looked at Kageyama who was in the verge of becoming a waterfall. The guy felt Hinata's hands softly cup his face and he sniffled, feeling embarrassment and guilt starting to spreed inside his body like poison. Scared of being judged, scared of being thrown away, he grabs Hinata's wrists for dear life and closes his eyes, not wanting to let go of his best friend and the one he loved for so long. 

"Hey, hey, Kageyama, it's okay... I knew! So there's nothing to explain!" Hinata started to say and Kageyama was looking at him with eyes wide open and makeup running down his cheeks. 

"What?" 

"I knew!" He smiles and Kageyama lets his shoulders fall, still trembling and holding Hinata's wrists. "You seriously thought that i would fall for that stupid "I'm Kanno Tokuma"? I can recognize you with or without your costume on, i know your voice, and the shape of your face and eyes like they're my own, Bakayama."

Kageyama felt something fall from his shoulders and his forehead rested against Hinata's shoulder. He smells nice, like cinnamon and pumpkin, his shirt smells clean and Kageyama fells the urge to bury his face right against his neck and just lay in there for the rest of the day.

"If you knew... Then why you never said anything? Why did you allowed me to keep lying to you?" Kageyama asks, voice low and so tired.

"Because you never lie, and if you were lying to me, then there was a reason why. I didn't and still don't want to force you to speak, so i waited." 

Kageyama closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Hinata, that ray of sunshine that will always smile like he's possessed when he plays volleyball, praise you when he's amazed with what you do and never judge or point at you. The guy who always looked at him in his highest and knew him better than anyone, now even more, even in his lowest point. He has always been too good to him and Kageyama was so afraid to break his trust and his heart.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you..." Kageyama feels like blaming the alcohol but he knows he's not drunk enough, he's just too vulnerable and in love.

"You're not going to loose me." This time Hinata sounds serious and Kageyama moves back a little, looking up at Hinata and then to his lips. Now he wants to blame the alcohol.

But is not Kageyama who leans closer, but Hinata. His wrists are now free and he's grabbing Kageyama with the softest touch, it makes the other guy feel light and lost. He doesn't believe what's happening for a long minute, the time their kiss last. It's not desperate, but soft and so sweet it makes Kageyama's heart go wild and he swears he's able to hear Hinata's heart beat too. Kageyama hugs Hinata closer, hands going around his neck while he feels his warm touch slide from his face and his arms grab him by the waist, pushing him slightly towards him. They move closer and their kiss change into something deeper a passionate, and Kageyama is falling on the couch with Hinata on top of him. Is Kageyama who breaks their kiss when the air in his lungs is not enough and laughs breathlessly.

"Wh-"

"I like you." Kageyama whispers and bites his lower lip when he sees Hinata's eyes shine thanks to the light of the TV. If he's going to stop lying, then he might be _completely_ honest "Wrong, I'm in love with you, Shoyo."

Hinata let's out a shaky breathe and Kageyama is scared for a moment.

"Well, wow, I was waiting for you to hate me for kissing you, turns out our feelings are the same, huh?"

Kageyama doesn't move or breath for the longest second of his life and his mind repeats what Hinata said non-stop, he wishes he's not dreaming and looks at his friend with his eyes wide open and a question in them. Is it true? Is it real? And when Hinata smiles down at him, it's like his entire self is swimming in the clouds and laughs. He laughs even when Hinata asks why, and Kageyama has no idea why but he knows he's happy like never before so he just whispers.

"Now your lips are black." He might be looking like an idiot, there's no doubt about it, and he softly caress Hinata's bottom lip with the tip of his finger.

Everything is happening so fast and in just one random night, but things tend to come when it's less expected and Kageyama is happy about it. When he thought his world was starting to fall apart and he was going to be judged, Hinata actually smiled at him and said what he always dreamed to hear, and they had all the time in the world to discover more about their feelings. It didn't matter if he was wearing a wig and using makeup, or if he was not, he will always be Kageyama, right? 

It is the voice of the guy now sitting on his lap that answers for him, and lets him know he is thinking out loud "You will always be Kageyama, _my_ Bakayama."

Kageyama pouts, but he lets it slide for one more kiss with his black lipstick and rosy cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to the end! Thanks for reading!  
Find me on:
> 
> Twitter: @KACCHANSUG0I
> 
> Ko-Fi: kacchansug0i


End file.
